


Good for You?

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “It’s...not bad,” Yosuke says.  He finally opens his eyes again, looks up at Yu.“But it isn’t good?” Yu asks.“I’m not… it doesn’t hurt or anything, if that’s what you’re asking,” Yosuke says, his words running together with how fast he says them.“That’s no good,” Yu says. “It’s got to be good for you too.”
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Good for You?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is difficult right now, but here, have some smut as a treat

Being inside Yosuke feels amazing. It’s so hot and tight, there’s so much pressure on his dick, it’s like nothing Yu has ever felt before. The sensation of Yosuke’s hand, firm and slick with lotion, can’t compare. His own hand certainly can’t compare. He slides in, slow and careful and watching his Partner for even the slightest sign of pain or discomfort. Yosuke’s got his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth gritted, hands gripping the sheets below him, eyebrows pinched together, but he doesn’t look like he’s in _pain_ , precisely. The lube helps, the slide is slow but smooth, and before he knows it he feels himself sink entirely inside Yosuke, hips meeting hips. Yu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Yosuke slowly relaxes his jaw and blinks his eyes open. 

“You okay?” Yu asks. Yosuke swallows.

“Y-yeah,” he answers, and the tremble in his voice is concerning, to say the least. 

“Really?” Yu asks. The pressure on his dick is intense and he wants to move more than anything, but this is their first time. He can’t afford to screw this up. It’s a miracle that Yosuke even agreed to this; if it’s bad, he doesn’t know if Yosuke will forgive him. 

“Feels...weird,” Yosuke mumbles. He’s not looking at Yu, very _pointedly_ not looking at Yu. “Not used to...having things...there.” He’s blushing, his whole face is red. It’s cute.

“But are you okay?” Yu asks.

“...Yeah,” Yosuke says, still not looking at Yu. 

“Okay. I’m going to start moving,” Yu warns, and Yosuke nods. Yu reaffirms his grip on Yosuke’s bony waist. He slides back just a little and thrusts, pushing his dick back into Yosuke. Even the smallest amount of movement feels great. He fights back the urge to just start pounding into him hard and fast. That could come later. He has to be careful. Yosuke’s brows are still pinched together. He’s frowning. He’s still not looking at Yu. Yu does it again, pulls back a little more pushes back in slowly and carefully. Yosuke’s eyes drift shut.

“Hey, look at me?” Yu requests, and Yosuke obliges, eyes fluttering back open and locking onto his. He looks pensive. Yu pulls back again, thrusts in again. Yosuke’s clenching his jaw. The pulling and pushing motion is starting to come naturally, so Yu lets go of one of Yosuke’s hips and reaches his hand up, cupping Yosuke’s cheek with it. He kisses him between thrusts, and Yosuke responds eagerly. When Yu pulls back he’s still got those pinched brows, he’s still gripping the sheets. 

“Is it good?” Yosuke abruptly asks.

“Amazing,” Yu responds without hesitation. “You feel amazing inside, Yosuke.”

“G-good,” Yosuke replies. That waver in his voice is back. Yu’s thrusts start to pick up the pace a bit, and Yosuke shuts his eyes again, grits his teeth again. Yu doesn’t like that.

“Is it good for you?” he asks. Yosuke doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes shut. Yu fights down the urge to panic. He keeps moving his hips. “Yosuke?”

“It’s...not _bad_ ,” Yosuke says. He finally opens his eyes again, looks up at Yu. 

“But it isn’t _good_?” Yu asks. 

“I’m not… it doesn’t _hurt_ or anything, if that’s what you’re asking,” Yosuke says, his words running together with how fast he says them. 

“That’s no good,” Yu says. “It’s got to be good for you too.”

“I-I mean, I’ve got a dick shoved up my ass, Yu,” Yosuke stammers. Yu realizes his hand is still on Yosuke’s cheek. He leans down and kisses him again.

“What can I do to make it better for you?” Yu asks.

“I-I don’t know!” Yosuke blurts. “You could start by touching my dick?” Yu nods, pulling his hand away from Yosuke’s cheek and pausing his thrusts long enough to sit back, just enough to get his hand around Yosuke’s dick. Yosuke draws in a quick breath as soon as Yu’s hand curls around the hard flesh. He lets the breath out as a moan when Yu starts thrusting again. 

“Good?” Yu asks as his thrusts start picking up the pace again.

“Holy shit,” Yosuke breathes. “Holy shit…”

“Great, then?” Yu asks, a little cheekily. He’s stroking Yosuke’s cock at the same relatively slow and steady pace he’s thrusting at. Yosuke’s cheeks go red.

“You can… you can go faster, if you want,” Yosuke says. Yu does so, gladly, immediately, and the almost immediate cry of “Ah!” from his Partner’s mouth is instant gratification. He feels a pulse of heat spike through him, and can’t believe how close he is to coming. He speeds up the movements of his hand, too, and starts to feel a slickness under his palm. He doesn’t need to look down but he does it anyway, confirming his suspicions that Yosuke’s leaking precum now. He wonders if he’s as close to coming as Yu is. When he looks back up, Yosuke’s face has contorted into something utterly debauched; eyes hazy, a delicate flush on his cheeks, mouth open and a bit of drool leaking out.

“Good?” Yu manages to ask. 

“Yeah,” Yosuke groans in response. Yu lets instinct take over now, hips moving at a frenzied pace. The slide is so good, so fluid now, lube and precum mixing together and Yosuke’s body has gotten used to the intrusion. It feels amazing. Yu’s going to come soon. He works his hand as fast as he can up and down Yosuke’s hardness. 

To his surprise, Yosuke comes first. For the first time since they started, Yosuke’s hands unclench from the sheets and lift up, one fisting hard in Yu’s hair and pulling him down into a searing kiss, the other slinging around his shoulders. He whines the word ‘Partner’ into Yu’s mouth and writhes underneath him, and Yu can feel Yosuke’s jackhammer pulse in his dick as it spurts out cum onto his hand and their bellies. Yu doesn’t stop kissing him, even as he lets go of Yosuke’s spent dick and grips his hip, using the leverage to pound into him as hard and as fast as he can, chasing his own orgasm. He breaks the kiss to gasp in a mouthful of air and shout Yosuke’s name as he finally feels his orgasm overwhelm him, buried deep inside his Partner.

It’s a long time before Yu musters up both the energy and the willpower to sit up and pull out of Yosuke’s body. Yosuke squirms and mutters “ugh, gross” under his breath when he does. Yu can only assume he’s referring to the sensation of Yu’s cum leaking out of him. He hadn’t meant to come inside of Yosuke, but it had felt so good…

“Was it good?” he finally asks. Yosuke’s grossed-out frown turns into a small, shy smile as he looks up at Yu.

“Yeah, it was good,” he answers.

“I’m glad,” Yu says, with an answering smile. “It was good for me too.”

“Obviously,” Yosuke snorts, his smile getting wider. “Now get up and help me get clean?”

“Want me to carry you to the bathroom?” Yu asks, his grin once again cheeky. Yosuke rolls his eyes.

“I can get there myself, asshole,” he grumbles in response. Yu doesn’t miss the way he winces when he finally sits up, but doesn’t comment on it. Soon enough they’re in the shower room, washing off the evidence of their first time together. Eventually they’ll wash the sheets, and after that who knows? This is uncharted territory for them. The one certain thing is that whatever they end up doing with the rest of their evening, they’ll be doing it together.


End file.
